Rise of the Deceiver
by fellet
Summary: set a few year after the end of the series the titans are facing a know enemy and an old one.
1. Rise of the Deceiver

holt! cried out the lead security guard,him and four othere guards stood before a man dressed in a black leather jacket that went down to his knees,with a hood pulled over his head making it impossible to see his face, he was only about 5.6 and from what they could see he was thin,they would'ent have bin intimidated by him they had see much scarier things in Jump City except he had blown open the main gates to the inteck research center without braking his had only walked up to the gate raised his had and what only the guards could describe as a red electrical charge came from his hand blowing the gates off there hinges and sending then flying into the courtyard. after this display of power the guards understandably felt rather small, with there handguns and body armer that was not much better then hockey pads.

but the lead guard raised his gun atleast hoping to stall him untill the cities guardiens the teen titans could get there, the othere guards followed him raising there guns at the intruder, as they prepared to fire,the man raised his hand again and before the guards could react the same strange red electricity shot forth from his hand destroying there firearms and incapacitating all five guards.

barely giving the guards a glance before continuing his march to the research center unimpeded, after entering the research center and walking down a few hallways he entered a large room just outside the vault where most if not all of intecks main research projects were hold.

inteck was one of the largest research and develepment centers in the united states just below starlabs, there most valuable and dangeres develepments were held in the vault,a large steel door similar to that of a bank vault door. it was nearly six inches thick an impossing barrier to say the least, but nothing to him raising his hands electricity fire from them almost rapping themselves around the vault door ripping it from its hinges and setting it down next to the doorway where it once stood.

examining the inside of the vault as he entered it he saw a large squere room three of the walls were covered with safes each about a feet wide and six inches or so long, he look over them carefully looking for a specific one. after a short search he found the one he was looking for, he considdered using his powers to blow the safe open but desided to be a little more suddell, walking up to the safe he placed his hand on it sencing that it was electronicly locked.

this is to ease, he said with confidenc.

with a small electrical pulse from his hand he deactivated the the safe he reached inside and pulled out a small box, looking down at it in his hand with a small smile on his face

he slid it into a pocket inside his jacket.

steping outside the vault he was surprised by three green energy bolts headed toward him, quickly charging his hands with his power smacked them away. his hands still burning from the impact he look up and saw a girl with long red hair and green eyes, he immediately recognised her as Starfire one of the teen titans. the rest of the titans stood below her robin standing just a few yards away from him,starfire landed next to Robin on his right side, Raven and Beastboy on his left Cyborg walked up next to Starfire. they were standing on a large walkway below them was a storage area filled with large boxes, crates and large steel drums that looked to be filled with either something nun to healthy or explosive.

the teen titans I was wondering when you would show up, this is my third robbery in your city the other two you didn't evan bother to show up, I was beginning to wonder if you were just a myth, he said still hiding his face under his hood.

give back whatever you stole and give your self up! said Robin

I would love to but unfortunately I can't. he said pulling down his hood finally reveling his face. you see my employer is paying me alot of money for this job.

the titans were alittle surprised to see that the person that had eluded them for close to two weeks now looked to be barely eighteen. he had short brown hair with blue eyes with a small scar on his eyebrow. the titans were used to guys like Cinderblock or Killermoth not that his age made any difference they had taken down thieves much younger then him just look at they themselve were eighteen well all except Beastboy he was seventeen. but it was'ent his age that caught there attenshion it was his skill. at such an age he had stayed one step ahead of was the first time that they had bin able to catch him in the act the othere two robberies, he had bin long go before they had gotten there. it seemed now that he was daring them to catch him, something they were more them willing to oblishe.

and I have no intension in surrendering,he said.

reaching for the vault door that he had pulled off before the red energy surged from his hand rapping around the large door and hurling it at the titans. moving quickly Raven used her powers to first stoping it and then throwing it back at the large door coming straight back at him he fired a blast of his power deflecting the door sending it over the walkway and cruching severel crates.

impressive, he said surprised at the amount of power he had to use to brake Ravens grip on the door.

recovering quickly he fired another energy blast at them.

TITANS MOVE! yelled Robin.

they quickly scattered, the blast nocking them off there feet cyborg being the first to recover pulled up his sonic cannon and began firing trying to cover his still recovering teemmates. firing several shots at his apponent only to watch him form a shield from his energy. Cyborg watched as his sonic blast hit the shield and did nothing Cyborg quickly tried to think of a plan B. but before he was able to he was hit by a energy blast sent by there new enemy knocking him off his feet and over the side of the walkway reaching up at the last minute Cyborg manages to grab onto the side of the walkway. seeing her friend clinging to the side of the walkway starfire quickly flew over to him and began to try and help him.

By this time the other titans had recovered Raven fired a blast of telekinetic energy at him followed quickly by Robin throwing three explosive discs both hitting the shield he still had up at the same time causing a large cloud of dust and smoke to fly up from the explosion. both Robin and Raven waited to see if there efforts had made a difference but when the smoke cleared there enemies shield was still standing seamingly unscathed. Beastboy moving quickly past Robin and Raven transforming into an elephant and began to charge the young thief at full this he fired three shots of energy just ahead of Beastboy and blowing a hole in the walkway seeing this Beastboy tride despritly to stop just managing to do so only a two inches from the hole. but unfortunately do to his significant weight as an elephent the part of the walkway he was standing on already damage from the energy blast gave way and as Beastboy began to fall he transformed back in to himselfe. but before he could transform into a bird a piece of metal from the walkway slamed into his head knocking him unconscious. Raven seeing what had happened quickly flew off the walkway, grabbing him by his arms Raven flew Beastboy over to the farend of the walkway setting him down on she began to examin his had a large cut on his forehead which was bleading badly quickly she began to heal him a blue ora flowed from her hands hearing several loud explosions behinder her she hoped that Starfire and Cyborg had recoverd and could help Robin. because she could'ent leave Beastboy side he needed her help more then anyone right a few secencs Beastboys wound was healed, Raven who had bin kneeling over him fell back sitting on the floor feeling drained, looking down at Beastboy he seemed to be recovering quickly a huge feeling a relief wash over her knowing he was okay. turning back to see how her other friends were doing she saw that Starfire and Cyborg had indeed rejoind the fight. Robin was on the ground but he seemed okay probable just got the wind knocked out of him, Starfire was at his side helping him up while Cyborg covered them Raven turned her gaze to the man they had bin fighting.

he seemed to have no injuries on him at all if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was invisible, Raven watch as her friends threw every thing that they had at him but he seened to take it and come back stronger. but as she looked closer she notest that the he was breathing rather heavy they had'ent touched him but maybe the cost from using his powers was draining him dry.

Just then Raven felt a hand on her shoulder she quickly turned her head to see Beastboy kneeling beside her with a look of concern on his face.

Raven are you okay? asked Beastboy

Raven realized she had bin breathing heavily for the past few minates.

Im fine, she said out of breath,help me up.

he grabed her arm and gently pulled her up, after she was on her feet he let go of her as soon as he did Raven began to wobble and fall over,quickly beastboy grabed her arm and pulled it around his neck and snaked his right arm around her waste pulling her up again. Raven felt alittle unconfortable being so close to him, and his arm around her waste wasn't making things any easier, Beastboy on the other hand was feeling pritty good about her beinging so close to him a small smile on his into her eyes he had lost track of what was going on the only thing on his mind was that Raven was in his arms. but another large blast brought both of them back to reality.

we have to help them, said Raven.

I have to help them You need to rest, said Beastboy

Im fine, pulling way from him to stand on her own, look he's getting weaker maybe if we all try and hit him at once it will be to much for him to handle.

Beastboy looked over at the young man there friends were fighting and saw she was right he looked to be getting fatigued.

we need to tell Robin, said Raven

i'll go tell him you try and rest for a minate, Beastboy said seeing that she was still alittle wobbly he hope she would take his advise but knowing she wouldn't stay out of the fight any longer then she had to.

fine go tell Robin i'll stay back here for a few secencs, said Raven

Beastboy reluctantly left Raven and began runing to find Robin, finding him trying to distract there enemy while Starfire and Cyborg tride to outflank him but it wasn't going well he seemed to have eyes on the back of his head ignoring Robin and blasting Starfire and Cyborg away from him.

Robin! Beastboy called.

Robin with a look of frustration on his face turned his head to Beastboy.

Beastboy are you okay,asked Robin.

better thanks to Raven,said Beastboy

Robin looked from Beastboy to Raven several feet away seeing her slightly slumped over and breathing heavy, is Raven alright, he asked.

she's fine, Beastboy said hesitantly looking back to her, but she did see something are friend over there seems to be getting weaker.

weaker? Robin asked, he seems to be getting stronger to me, looking back to there enemy seeing him trying to swat starfire away, but thats when he saw what Raven and Beastboy were talking about the look on the young mans face was one of fatigue and even pain maybe calling on his power so much was draining him. quickly Robin formulated a plan looking back to Beastboy.

I've got a plan but we will need Raven.

what do you need me to do, asked Raven suddenly walking up next to Beastboy.

are you shure your alright,asked Beastboy concern in his voice.

Im fine, she said trying her best to sound convincing, but the truth was she still felt alittle weak but she was not going to sit back and watch her friends risk there lives.

alright heres the plan,Robin said.

the young thief had bin fighting the titans for several minutes and he was beginning to feel it, he tried not to show it but using his powers caused him physical pain, the feeling of electricity taring through his body was far from pleasent and he had bin using his powers nonstop since the start of his fight with the titans. and to make matters worse they seemed to be forming a new plan three of the titans had bin talking for a few minutes, and now were spreading the word to Starfire and Cyborg which had bin doing there best to keep him busy dealing with them, and now they were forming up Starfire and Raven began to fly into the air while the other three began to spread out Beastboy in the middle Robin and Byborg on the sides Starfire and Raven in the air just behinde young thief tenist up preparing himself for there attack which came quickly.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire attacked him first, Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Robin with his exploding discs and starfire with her starbolts. all hitting him at once putting a great amount of stress on him, but as he was doing his best to hold his shield up he felt the deckplating of the walkway he was standing on began to lift up under his feet,looking down he saw a dark telekinetic energe lifting the walkway he could react the deckplating shot upwerds throwing him off his feet and landing on his the wind knocked out of him he did his best to get to his feet as quickly as possible,and as he raised himself to his feet he saw a sonic blast headed toward him. moving to his left to avoid it he saw several explosive discs heading toward him as well forcing him back to his right. with sonic cannon firing to his right and exploding discs to his left he found himself trapped.

as he tried to regain his defencive stance a green humming bird began to fly around his head and being rather anoyning, he started to fire at the bird trying to swat the little anoyence away. but little did he know that Beastboy was only acting as a destraction so that Raven and Starfire could Raven and starfire fired at the same time starfires energy and Ravens telekinetic force almost this the young thief did his best to raise up his shied, but it was to late he was unable to rasie it in time,the small bit he was able to raise was destroyed the explosion throwing him into the the wall behind him with considerable force and landing face down on the floor.

after a few secens of his senses spinning he tried to lift himself up from the floor,but as he did so he found a burning pain in his right side forcing him to fall back to the floor, grabing his side to try and stop the pain he looked up to see the teen titans slowly advase on again he used all his strength to push himself off the floor and onto his feet.

after he managed to get to his feet and doing his best to ignor the pain in his side which he suspected was a broken rib or two, he looked up again to see that the titans to be only a few feet away know that if he did'ent do something quickly he would be taking a long and unpleasent stay at jump city lockup.

surrender we do not wish to fight you,called out Starfire.

No I think not, the young thief wispered.

gathering as much strength as he could he raised his arms above his head and let his powers loose. the red energy shot forth from his arms destroying everything it came into contact with,the titans began to retreat just as one of the foultanks in the room exploded blowing a massive hole in the building and sending the titans flying off the walkway, the titans that could fly quickly saved the ones that couldn't Starfire grabed Robin and began heading to the exit while Beastboy in the form of pterodactyl and Raven grabed Byborg and headed to the exit as well.

before long they were outside in the courtyard watching as the building was engulfed in flames luckelly all the workers had bin evacuated from the building by police and security guards. the building was still being rocked by explosions and eventually collapsed in on its self.

is everone okay, called out Robin

fantastic,Raven said sarcastically

who was that guy, ask Byborg

I don't know but I intend to find out,said Robin with determination in his voice.


	2. Devil in the Dark

why hello everyone first off thank for the reviews they were vere helpful and I hope you all like the beginning of the story and for those of you that thought I could do better I hope this installment is better then the first but like I said before this is my first story and I will try and make the next chapter better then the last again thank you and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Titans helped the police and firefights put out the fire above ground. below ground in the sewers under there feet was the young thief leaning against the sewer wall doing his best to recover from the fight,a fight he did not think he would have to run from into the sewers no less. it was humiliating and to top it all off he had what he suspected to be two or maybe three fractured ribs. but he did get what he had come for. with the package still in his jacket he began heading to the rondayvo point that his client told him to meet him at. luckily the sewer he was in would take him straight there without much of a detour,breathing a loud sigh and peeling himself off the wall he began his march down the sewer with his left arm rapped around his wounded side.

"This is going to be fun".he said sarcastically feeling the pain in his side intensify with his movements.

After the Titans had managed to put out the fire at inteck they had headed home in hopes of tracking there new thief down. as soon as they got to the common room Robin went into leader overdrive he hated whenever a criminal got away especially when they got away with what they had to make matters worse they did'ent even know what he stole,after they finally managed to put out the fire there was'ent much left of inteck even the vault was destroyed as was everything in it, making it impossible to know what was stollen and what was'ent.

"Alright Titans I want to know where he is, what he's stollen and who he was stealing that box for,Raven I want you to see if you can make psychic contact with him,Cyborg see what you can come up with for the next time we meet him,and Starfire do you mind helping me with some research?"Robin asked.

"Of cause Robin I would be delighted to"Starfire said with a two had bin together for three years now and things were going quite well between them.

"What about me?"asked Beastboy watching as the othere Titans split up Raven heading to the roof to concentrate,Cyborg went to the garage to see what he could scrape together,Robin and Starfire headed to the computer in the common room.

Robin turned back to Beastboy"hmmm Im not sure theres anything for you to do maybe you should get some rest it would be good for at least one of us to be rested for the next time we meet him"said Robin,he hoped this answer would satisfie him. it was'ent that Beastboy was usless it was just that him and Starfire could handdle reseaching,and he was sure that Cyborge could handle his part without help besides Beastboy was'ent all that good with teknology to say the least,and God knows Raven did'ent need Beastboys help.

"Oh okay sure"Beastboy said with a smile trying to hide the fact he was alittle dissappointed that his friends did'ent need off to his room to maybe take Robins suggestion seeing that the robbery had taken place pretty early in the morning it was now noon and he had to admit he was he walked to his room there was something bothering him. it was how all the othere Titans viewed him they had all grown up but Beastboy got the feeling that his friends still saw him as the little jokester running around the tower playing pranks on everyone...well okay he still did do that but he had grown up and mellowed out a bit. mostly thanks to Raven they had become closer friends and spent more time togather and it seemed that her self-control had rubbed off on him. but it seemed that his fun loving nature had rubbed off on her as well lightening her up a bit. not to say she did'ent want to beat him to death sometimes. but through it all he had come to respect and like her alot and before he know it a crush had sneaked up on him and now he wanted to spend as much time with her as she would allow. finally reaching his room Beastboy decided to try and sleep but with all these thoughts going through his head he probably was'ent going to get much rest.

The young thief had bin traveling through the sewers for about half an hour and had finally reached his destination. climbing up through a manhole into a parking lot he surveyed his surroundings what he saw was an old wharehouse that looked to have bin abanded for a few years. the young thief had to stop himself from laughing this was exactly what he had suspected he would find. the old dilapidated look seemed to be his clients taste and he had begun to suspect that his client was a very paranoid man. he never picked the same meeting place twice. the thief could understand caution but this was ridiculous. to be honest he had never even seen his client the man always stayed in the shadows when they met. as the thief entered the wharehouse he looked around finding the inside in no better condition then the outside. going down the only hallway that was'ent blocked by dabry. after a few minates of walking he came to a large dark room with a stream of light shining down on a small squere metel table in the middle of the room.

"Well this is'ent creepy at all".the thief said to himself. to be honest he hated meeting with his client the guy scared the hell out of him. he had not see his client so it was'ent his appearance and it was'ent what his client said its how he said it,it was like the Devil trying to convince you to sell your soul to him. the young thief made sure to hide his injure not wanting to show any weakness. feeling if he did his client might take advantage of it.

"Did you bring it"asked a man walking toward the table in the middle of the room but staying well within the darkness.

"Of course I did do you have my money".asked the thief walking up to the table and pulling the small box from his jacket.

"Of course"said the client placeing a briefcase on the table.

The thief placed the small box on the table next to the briefcase but kepted it close enough for him to grab it and run if things turned thief grabed the briefcase and opened it to make sure that all the money was there.

"Satisfied"asked the client seeming to find amusement in the young thiefs suspicious nature.

"Very"the thief said still alittle destracted by the amount of green stairing up at him forgeting about the throbbing pain in his side.

"I have another jobe for you"said the client.

The thief snapping out of his money induced coma by the voice of his client offering him another job"well first I would ask about the money,then I would ask about the job".

"How dus million each sound"asked the client.

"Each?"asked the thief.

"I tapped into the security cameras at inteck I was able to watch your fight with the Titans I have to say it was most impressive"said the client.

"Glad I could keep you entertained now whats the job"?ask the thief getting alittle worried about where this was going.

"I want you to kill the Teen Titans"said the client still hiding in the dark."and I will pay you a million each.

"I told you when we first met Im a thief not a killer if you want someone killed find someone else to do it or do it yourself to be honest I really don't care".the thief said

the young thief could'ent see the man still in the shadows but he could tell that he was'ent happy at his refusal. at this point the only thought going through the thiefs mind was to get out of this wharehouse alive.

"I would insist that you reconsider"the client said the sound of his voice confirmed the thiefs suspicions that he was Not happy. his voice had taken on a very cold tone that seemed to seethe with anger.

"If you don't have anymore jobs for me I think its time to call an end to our partnership"the young thief said grabbing the briefcase and carefully walking back to the door not taking his eyes off of the man in the darkens. as soon as he was in the hallway he turned and began to run as fast as his wounded side would allow him to. after he managed to get outside he looked back to make sure no one was following him,satisfield that no one was he began walking to his hotel that was back in the city it would take him alittle while to get there but that was fine by him the farther he got from that wharehouse the better.

"Damn it!".Robin had bin looking for any leads that he could find for two hours. but had come up with nothing even with Starfires help. it seemed that this guy was ethere new or very good at covering his tracks. he was'ent even able to get a name to put to this new thief.

"It is alright Robin we will find him"Starfire said with a coming voice and placing her had on his shoulder."you have always led us to victory,today will be no different".she said with a smile.

Robin returned the smile placing his hand on top of her's. the two began to lean towerds each other there lips parting and eyes closing in preparatoin for the kiss. but just then Robins communicator went off. the two looked first at it and then back to each other with a look that said perfect a sigh Robin answered it."Robin here".

"Rob long time no see".Bumblebee said. her face appearing on the screan.

"Bumblebee?"asked Robin."is somehting wrong?"

"I guess that depends. I heared about your fight this morning hows your research going?"asked Bumblebee

"Not so good...how did you know about our fight it did'ent happen that long ago?"asked Robin

"I guess I keep a better eye on you guys then you guys keep on us"Bumblebee said with a smirk."if you did you would know we fought the same guy a month ago".

"You did"asked Starfire.

"Yeah he showed up in town about a month ago pulled a few robbiers then disappeared. we fought him a few times but he managed to get away every time I was about ready to swallow my pride and call you guys for help but he left town before I could. but I did learn a few things about him I had to bust down every door in every bad neighborhood but I got a name"said Bumblebee.

"Great work Bumblebee what is it?"asked Robin barly able to hide his excitement.

"The Deceiver"said Bumblebee.

"The Deceiver?".asked Starfire.

"Yeah don't know why he's called that oh by the way you think you guys will need any help with this one?"asked Bumblebee .

"Wu'll play this one by ear thanks Bumblebee we ow you one".said Robin.

"don't mention it,its about time we payed you back for your help with Brotherblooded I'll see you love birds around oh and tell sparky I said hi".Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"We'll do that and thanks again over and out".said Robin closing his communicator and turning to Starfire"well I guess we got our first lead".said Robin.

"See Robin I told you everything would be okay".Starfire said smiling at him.

Robin smiled back and finally leaned in and kissed her.

After walking several miles the Deceiver had reached his hotel. it was'ent the nicest place to stay in the city but it was far better then others. to be honest the Deceiver really did'ent care about confirt he usually only stayed in the places like these for a few weeks or a month at most. but he learned early on that you should never stay where police or your neighborhood superheros would come looking for you and they always checked the slums first.

Entering the hotel lobby he walked straght to the stairs that would lead him to his room ignoring the people looking at him as he walk through the lobby and beginning his march up the stairs. after three flights of stairs he got to his room unlocking the door and swinging it open he walked in and closed the door behind him. once he was in the room he nearly clasped the pain from his fractured ribs had bin getting steadily worse. it now felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomack. he draged himself over to a large chair and clasped into it and doing his best to relax hoping the pain would subside. but after a few minutes the pain did not diminish so he desided to try and take a shower seeing that he had bin crawling through a sewer earlier today.

Standing in the shower hot water spraying from the shower head he stood there enjoying every minute of it. it even made his ribs feel better,looking down he saw a large bruise around his ribs.

closing his eyes he leaned his head against the tile. this had not bin his first wound merely the latest in a long line,his battles with the Titans east had left him with some as was. begging the quastion why he willingly took his time in stealing that box. giving the Titans time to catch up to him,he had to admit that his curiosity had cost him again. he wanted to meet the original Titans he had heared many stories about them how they saved the world no matter what or who the enemy was. he wanted to see how he would stack up against them." guess I got my answere".he said laughing abit.

After his shower he put on some fresh clothes a black longsleved shirt and black cargo pants and then headed to what was becoming his favorite chair and and again fell back onto it and almost immediately fell a sleep.

Back in Beastboys room Beastboy had bin starring at the ceiling for two hours trying to fall asleep. but it was useless every time he tride to sleep his mind would start racing. giving up on sleep he decited to go get something to eat,hopping out of bed and leaving his room he began walking to the commen room. but on his way he past by the stairs to the roof Beastboy wondered if Raven was up there it was where she usaully went to meditate ethere that or her room. desiding to see if she was he began walking up the stairs the thought of seeing Raven was quite apealing to Beastboy. as he got to the door to the roof he opened it,and stepped out on to the roof he looked around to see if she was up was,at the end of the roof floeting in her lotus position facing the ocean she looked beautiful in the afternoon sun. Beastboy stood there admiring her beauty for a minute desiding if he should risk disturbing her. but of course being Beastboy he desided to take the risk walking up to her carefully doing his best not to disturb her anymore then he probably already was.

"A hay are you doing"?asked Beastboy feeling stupied at asking a question he probably already new.

"Doing what Robin asked me to do". said Raven breathing a frustrated sigh."trying to find our new criminal"Raven continoud.

"Oh sorry I did'ent mean to distracted you".Beastboy said apologetically thinking that maybe coming out here and asking Raven dum questons was'ent his best move.

Raven hearing his apologia and the tone of his voice desided to lighten up on him. she begain to relaxing and opened up her eyes to look at him. he seemed nervous which sureprised her. in the past three years they had gotten closer and past the hole creepy Raven thing. and disturding her was nothing new to him so why was he nervous."umm is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Aaaaa yeah I just..wanted...to..thank you for saving my life back at inteck".it was'ent what he wanted to say to Raven but I guess it will do. what he wanted to say was that he had a crush on her and wanted to know if she would like to go out his brain and mouth had failed to meet yet again.

"don't mention it"Raven said turning back to the ocean and beginning to concentrate on hinding her target again.

"Ammm would it be alright if I stuck around with you?"asked Beastboy.

"As long as you try and stay quiet".said Raven she had actually come to find his presence southing a fact she did her best to hide from him. if he new how much she liked having him around he would never leave her alone. even to much of a good thing could get on your nerves.

Beastboy sat down next to her dangling his legs over the side of the tower a small smile on his face. Raven sneaked a look at him peaking at him through one eye,seeing the smile on his face Raven could'ent help but smirk herself. she was glad to see he enjoined spending time with her as much as she enjoined spending with him.

As Beastboy sat next to Raven he felt his courage return and thought that this might be as good as anytime to ask Raven out. mustering his courage he desided to tempt fate"hay Raven I was wondering if". but before he could finish Raven held up her hand to silence him.

"I've got him".she said quietly finally picking up the Deceiver but finding it difficalt to find where he was."I can't find where he's at his minds to closed off i'll have to try and breakin to it"said Raven trying to force her way into his mind.

Back at the hotel the Deceiver was still asleep in his suddenly he awoke feeling as though he was being watched as if the walls were starring at him. looking around quickly wandering what was going on it felt like something was scraching at his mind trying to get in. Raven are you looking for me?"asked the Deceiver realizing what was going on and feeling Ravens presents growing stronger around him. doing his best to close his mind before she manage to claw her way in.

"Raven whats going on?"Beastboy asked seeing the distress on her face.

"He's resisting"said Raven she had managed to brake through the outer layers of his mind but still had not learned where he was and to make matters worse his mind was beginning to lock her still she pushed forward braking through several of his mantel barrers.

"No"Deceiver could feel her slipping through his mind. he had delt with psychics before but never one this strong could feel his control slipping.

"Stay with him Raven".said Beastboy encouraging her.

"I've almost got him"said Raven feeling him loosing his control.

"NO!".the Deceiver cried out. using all his willpower he had left to push her out of his mind. with such force that it knocked Raven on to her back.

"Raven!"Beastboy cried running over to her and helping her up"are you okay?".

"Yeah...Im fine".she said looking up at him."I know where he is".

The Deceiver sat back in to his chair cetching his breath"impressive Raven...very impressive.

"we've got to go tell Robin"said Beastboy helping her to her feet.

"Thanks...by the way what were you about to say before all this?"asked Raven the two walking to the stairs.

"...nothing".said Beastboy feeling his courage disappear yet again.

A few minutes later Beastboy and Raven walked into the commen room,Cyborg was talking to Robin and Starfire.

"Raven did you find him?"asked Robin notesing Raven and Beastboy walking in.

"I did he's at the New dawn hotel towerds the outskirts of the city".said Raven.

"Good me and Starfire have found out a few things about him".said Robin.

"Aparently he has committed crimes from New york to Chicago".said Starfire

"Thats about all we now about him. he's very good at staying off the radar"said Robin.

"Even the Justic league has bin looking for him".said Cybord.

"When you were inside of his mind did you learn anything else about him?"asked Robin.

"Nothing of any importance".Raven said quietly,really she had learned more about him then she wanted to. but what she had learned was in a jumble from her abrupt exit from his mind. she could only understand a small bit of the information that she had learned.

"Cyborg has come up with a way to defeat him"said Robin.

"How".asked Beastboy.

"I took a few scans of him during the fight. he's like an electric eel he can produce and store an electric charge in his body and then release it. so I thought that maybe we could short circuit him with this devise that Gizzo used on we a few months back it nearly blew out my systems so it should work on him".said Cyborg.

"Should?"asked Beastboy".

"Well it was originally built to overloading I reconfigired it to work on organic life to. but I have'ent tested it out yet".said Cyborg trying to sound confident.

"No time like the present".said Robin."Titans go!".

Back at the New dawn hotel the Deceiver had aparently not moved from his chair. his eyes were closed seeming to be asleep again. just then Robin and Starfire burst through the windows to his right ready to fight, while Cyborg and Beastboy with help from Raven materialized through the floor right in front of him. Beastboy in the form of a lion,Cyborg with his sonic cannon drawn ready fire and Raven floeting above them with her dark telekinetic energy flowing through her hands.

The Deceiver unmoved casually opened his eyes. but his face quickly contorted to one of confusion"you know the front door was open".said the Deceiver seeming to be amused by the Titans.

"Surrender now!"ordered Robin.

"Why would I do that I beat you last time we fought"said the Deceiver smirking at Robin.

"You did'ent beat us you ran away".said Robin feeling his anger build.

"Sementics I still got away you could'ent catch me just like you could'en catch that one was his name again slade was'enet?"taunted the Deceiver.

Robin began to advance on him bringing his bowstaff to just before he could attack him Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder."don't bother he's not here"said Cyborg.

"What are you talking about"asked Robin.

"He's right Robin".said Raven walking up to the Deceiver and pushing her hand through the Deceiver.

"hologram"said Robin putting his bowstaff back."an old trick".

"an old trick but a good I do have a resin for leaving it behind. I have a proposal for you,it seems my business oppertunities have dried up so I'll be leaving soon ."so my proposal is you leave my alone and I promise to leave your city and never return."said the Deceiver

"What about everthing you stole"demanded Robin.

"Sorry you'll have to talk to my old employer about that ."now I suggest you take my deal and".but before he could finish his sentence the Deceiver fell forword in his chair wincing in pain and holding his side. pulling himself back up to face the Titans."if you try and find me I will kill you all !"said the Deceiver and with that the hologram disappeared back into a small holoprojector.

Walking over to the devise Cyborg picked it up to examin it"damn I know this kind of projecter he could be braudcasting from anywhere in the city".

"No he's nearby I can sence him".said Raven.

"alright Titans we need to split up and find if you find him don't engage call for backup"said Robin.

The Deceiver was leaning agenst a wall in an alleyway a few blocks away. feeling the pain from his side palsying through his body it had subsideded back in the hotel but now that he was forced on the move the pain had come back full force. he had hoped that the Titans would have taken his deal he had done his best to bluff them by pretending that he was fully capable of defending himself but the truthe was he was in no condition to stand up to them. but that did'ent mean he was going to give up without a fight. after he pulled himself to his feet he walked out of the alleyway and out into the sidewalk trying to blend into the crowd.

As the Titans began to split up Raven lingered on the roof of the who was flying over head in the form of an eagle saw Raven standing on the roof he wandered if something was wrong she had seemed destracked ever since she linged minds with the Deceiver. he deside to see if she was okay,swooping down he landed next to her and transformed back into himself."Raven are you okay"asked Beastboy.

"Im trying to see if I can sence where he is"explained Raven.

"Anyluck"he asked.

"No I was only able to sence him for a secent then he was gone"said Raven.

"Hay how did you and Cyborg know he was a hologram anyways"Beastboy asked.

"I could sence he was'ent in the room and Im guessing Cyborg could see through it because of the Cybornetic half of his brain"said Raven with a frustrated look on her face.

"Raven are you sure your alright"Beastboy asked again.

"IM FINE!"Raven said forcefully."now why don't you go do what Robin told you to do".

Beastboy was conpletly blindsided by her sudden change in her mood"im sorry Raven I was just worried".

Before she could turn around and apologies he was gone he had taken off into the air in the form of an eagle. she felt bad about what she had said she did'ent even know why she got mad Beastboy was only worried about her. to be honest she had not felt right ever since she had linked minds with the Deceiver. perhaps there was still a small link between them she only hoped that the link did'ent go both ways.

Beastboy had bin circling the area for a few minutes wandering why Raven had gotten so mad at him. he just wanted to make sure she was okay not to long ago he was going to ask her out now it seemed she hated his guts. his depression from earlier had returned the feeling that his friends saw him as nothing more then a stupid kid. just then Beastboy saw him the Deceiver was walking down the street he seemed to be trying to hide his face under his hood. Beastboy landed on a near by roof transforming back into himself he reached for his communicator."Beastboy calling Robin".

"Robin here what is it Beastboy"asked Robin.

"I found him he's on 167 street heading north"said Beastboy.

"Good Im contacking the othere Titans keep an eye on him untill we get there Robin out".

"yeah okay"said Beastboy looking back to the Deceiver he was now waiting at an intersection for the light to change with a small group of people. thats when Beastboy got an idea the Deceiver had his back to him,he was unprepared and with Beastboys animal sences he could tell that the Deceiver was injured he seemed to be favoring his right side. so maybe he could take him down quick and easy instead of a battle that would put the others in danger.

But what Beastboy did'ent know was that the Deceiver had know he was there the hole time. some how he could sence Beastboys presents and was prepared for him to make his move.

Just as Beastboy jumped off the roof transforming into a hawk and swooped towards the Deceiver preparing to quickly transform into a bear and with anyluck knock him out before he could reacted. but just before he reached him the Deceiver turned around quickly firing a blast of electricity tiring through Beastboy's body forcing him to revert back to his normal form causing him to smash into the ground and rolling to a stop infront of the Deceiver.

"I told you not to come looking for me"said the Deceiver with a menacing tone in his voice.

A few sences later the Titans had arrived only to be greeted by the site of the Deceiver in the middle of the intersection with Beastboy red energe rapped around him,lifing him off the ground and holding him in place. the Titans were standing in the intersection with Beastboy and the Deceiver now."I warned you not to come looking for me did you think I was joking"asked the Deceiver.

"Let him go"ordered the Robin.

"His own fault he should have listened to you and waited for back up,but his mistake is my benefit now we can talk about a new deal one that involves me leaving with out you bothering me or he dies hows that sound". asked the Deceiver hoping the Titans would take the safety of there friend over adding anther criminal to an over crouded prison.

"Let him go and we can talk about this". said Robin looking to Cyborg to see if he could get a clear shot at him with his new devise,Cyborg looked back and shook his head the Deceiver was keeping an eye on all of then making sure they did'ent make any moves.

"Do you think Im stupited"said the Deceiver getting angry and tightening his power around Beastboy causing him to wince in pain.

While this was going on Raven was forming a plan"Beastboy can you hear me"said Raven speaking into him's mind.

"Raven is that you how are you doing this,talking without talking thing"asked Beastboy.

"Beastboy I would love to answer your question but how about I save your life first. Im going to destract him so that Cyborg can use his new toy. but it will only weaken him for a few secences so we need you to take him down quickly okay"asked Raven.

"alright"said Beastboy.

good now all she had to do was think of some how to destract him. but she had bin inside his head and the haze that surrounded the memories that she had see of his past were starting to clear and she had learned something that she hoped would work.

Starfire and Cyborg had begun to move around the Deceiver but this only angered him more causing him to tghten his power around Beastboy.

Beastboy tride to cry out in pain but the energe seemed to almost paralyze his lungs making it so he could only take short breaths.

"I swear I'll fucking kill him"yelled the Deceiver.

"Alline you don't have to do this"called out Raven.

This caused the Deceiver to quickly turn his head to her with a look of shock in his face"what did you call me"asked the Deciever.

With him completly destracted Cyborg took his shot firing the devise from his arm and before the Deceiver could react it had attached to his neck. the Deceiver felt his powers go haywire. losing all control of his powers forcing him to droping Beastboy to the ground. as soon as Beastboy touched the ground he transformed into an alligator and wipped his tale around to smash into the Deceiver's right side sending him flying into a near by parked car. after smashing into the windshield of the car the Deceiver rolled to the ground landing face down. once the Deciever was on the ground Raven moved to Beastboy who had reverted back to human for and was now kneeling on the pavement trying to catch his breath to make sure he was okay while Robin,starfire and Cyborg moved to the Deciever still on the ground."are you okay" asked Raven placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Im fine"Beastboy said quietly not meeting her gaze feeling the shame of putting his friends in danger.

At first the Deciever's sences were spinning but they were brought back to clearity by searing Deceiver tride to take a breath only to have blood come up from his throat into his mouth,his fractured ribs were now broken and one of his ribs had pieced his right lung. he could feel that he was about to pass out,he tride to fight back against it but before long his vision began to fade. spitting some blood from his mouth he looked up at the three Titans standing around him with a look of pain and anger and then he was out his head hitting the pavement.

After he was out Cyborg walk over to him and began taking some scans of him"Robin we need to get him to the tower".said Cyborg with a serous look on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go sectent chapter down dear god that was long but I hoped you enjoyed it.I've reread it a couple of times and there are some points that can be confusing but will be explained in the nexted chapter and please any reviews of things you think I could do better at or points in the story that you thought were just plain stupid please tell me so I can do better in the nexted chapter if you don't,don't be sureprise if I make the same mistakes again.


	3. Those eyes

well first off I would like to apologies for the last chapter I have bin trying to fix it but fanfiction is being a pain in the anyone knows how to fix it please let me know,but anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always advise and constructive criticism is always welcome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did you think you were doing".yelled Robin the anger was present in his voice.

the Titans had just gotten back to the tower Cyborg and Raven were in the medie bay with the unconscious Deceiver Robin,Starfire and Beastboy were standing outside Robin had bin yelling at Beastboy for the past ten minutes with Starfire trying to get him to relax but Robin was too angry to relax."you not only put yourself in danger you put the hole team in danger what were you thinking".demanded Robin.

"I thought that maybe I could take him down myself".Beastboy said weakly

"Beastboy were a team we work together,what you did was stupide and something that I thought you were uncapable of doing by not following my orders you put your self in danger,you put US in danger and you put innocent lives in danger if you do something like that again you don't belong on this team".Robin said his voice even and cold.

Beastboy was shocked by the last part,was Robin threatening to kick him out of the Titans,Beastboy could'ent imagine life outside of the Titans away from his friends that were practily his family away from Raven the very thought made him shutter."Im sorry".he said quietly unable to meet Robin's gaze.

Beastboy slowly turned and left the and shaking her head Starfire walked up to her boyfriend"Robin was it truely necessary to yell at friend Beastboy that much he made a mistake we all have made mistake remember when you tride to bring down Slade by yourself" Starfire said bluntly.

"I know and as I recall you guys gave me hell for that to and I deserved it to just like Beastboy did"said Robin

"yes but you went to far threatened to remove him from the team"said Starfire sternly.

"Starfire I was'ent".but before Robin could finish Cyborg and Raven entered the room from the medie bay" is he alright"asked Robin

Hi'll probable be sore for a few days but he should be fine,I fixed his ribs and Raven healed his lungs and his othere wounds" said Cyborg with a confident smile.

"go team"Raven said sarcastically.

"good how long untill I can talk to him we need to find out who he's working for"said Robin.

"hes still under sedation so he will be out for a few hours"said Cyborg.

"Alright two of us should stay and keep an eye on him untill he wakes up"said Robin.

needless to say the othere Titans were'nt to intrested at staying up for hours to watch an unconscious and restraind man sleep,it was ten a clock the Titans did'ent usually go to bed this early but they had bin fighting or tracking the Deceiver all day and they were all tired,but when Robin wanted something done there was no use in arguing with him someone had to stand up and take the bullet for the rest of the team and this time it was Raven who took the bullet"alright I'll help you keep an eye on him with you"Raven said with a little aeration in her voice but relented when she saw the thankfulness in Cyborg and Starfire"s eyes for getting them off the hook.

"alright me and raven will watch him untill he wakes up".said Robin.

As Cyborg and Starfire left the room on the way to there own rooms they whispered a thank you to Raven as they past by her on there way out raven giving them an acknonigening nod in return.

After a two hours of watching the Deceiver sleep both Robin and Raven were falling a sleep they tride to stay awake by talking with but at surten point it was'ent work and there conversion was borderlining on talking in there sleep but finally Robin had had enough and stoud up"thats it Im going to get some coffie can I get you something?

"no thanks" Raven said trying to act like she was'ent about to fall asleep.

"alright I'll be right back"Robin said walking you of the room.

Without Robin around Raven found that staying awake was much harder she was resting her head on her hand with her arm resting on the arm of her chair,she was sitting in a small leather chair on the left side of the door and Robin had bin sitting in a chair on the other side of the door,she was about to fall asleep when she heared the door slide open quickly she sat up to see who it was but before she could see who it was a cup of tea was infront of her face."I made this for you"a voice said from the other side of the cup.

"Ummm thanks"said Raven looking around the cup to see Beastboy on the other side of it with a timid smile on his face,Raven gave him a small smile in return as she took the cup from him,as she took a sip of it she wondered why she told Robin she did'ent want anything this was exactly what she needed she turn to Beastboy who was sitting in the chair that Robin had bin sitting in but he had pulled it a little closer to her"thanks again this is great"she said giving him another smile.

"So why are you up so late"Raven asked taking another sip of her tea.

"I could'ent sleep"said Beastboy stareing down at his feet.

Raven could feel that he was still upset about what had happend back at the intersection

"Beastboy why did you go after him".motioning to the young man laying in the bed"alone he could have killed you".

" I know I know...I thought I could sneak up on him and take him down so that "You" and the others would'ent have to fight him again" Beastboy said still looking at his feet.

"Beastboy look at me".Beastboy lifted his head to meet her gaze."thats was a very brave and noble thing to do".Beastboy smiled little bit."but incredibly stupid and moronic at the same time".Beastboy"s smile quickly faded and his eyes fell to the floor again.

Sighing alittle Raven pulled her chair over to his and putting her hand under his chin pulled his head back up so she could look him in the eyes"and very sweet too".

Beastboy responded by giving her a one of his trademark huge smiles and then quickly leaned forword and kissed her on the cheek and then ran from the room before she could retaliate,

Raven held her cheek wandering what had just happend when she heared some soft laughter coming from the bed.

"Someone has a crush" the Deceiver said as if he was singing a song.

"how long have you bin awake?"asked Raven still a little dazed from Beastboys kiss.

"about the time Robin left to get some coffee" said the Deceiver lefting himself up alittle bit but his arms and legs were shackled to the bed so he was unable to move very much.

"What are you talking about who has a crush?"Raven asked.

"Come on it dus'ent take a telipath to know what that boys thinking".the Deceiver said with a smirk.

"What boy".asked Raven pulling her hood over her head and hiding her face.

" That walking greenbean you call Beastboy I'ed watch that crush of his,before to long he'll be serenading you from your window,the ownly question is would you be swooning from the window or throwing a rock from it and straight into his head"said the Deceiver resting his head back down on to his pillow.

"What are you talking about Beastboy dus'ent have a crush on me...in fact why am I talking about this with you at all your a bad guy god im being intaragated by my own prisoner"Raven said trying to pull her hood up even further.

"who else are you going to talk to Starfire can't keep a secret to save her life,Cyborg would'ent be able to stop himself from making fun of his bestfriend about falling for someone thats his complete opposite and Robin well he's not excactly the best when it comes to relationships except when it comes to Starfire anyways,in fact the only persone you feel conformable talking to about this is Beastboy himself ".said the Deceiver as his eyes began to close it seemed that fatigue was caching up on him yet again.

"How do you know so much about my friends"asked Raven.

"when you were in my mind I was in yours the road gos both ways sweetheart".said the Deceiver.

Raven shuttered at his statement there were things in her head that she did'ent want her friends to know let alone a criminal like him,The Deceiver notest how quiet it had gotten so he opened an eye to see why and saw that Raven was deep in thought,he sighed softly"relax the only personal things I learned was that you had a crush on Robin when you first met him and that you have a tattoo of a raven on your lower back just above your butt"said the Deceiver giving her a small smile.

Raven blushed at the mention of her tattoo none of the othere Titans had ever seen her tattoo she always made sure to hide it not that her friends would care that she had one in fact they would probably think it was cool and to Raven it was something personal it reminded her of where she came from and how far she had come"mind if I ask a question".the Deceiver asked Raven nodded.

"What did you learn about me when you were inside my mind"he asked.

Raven was taken off guard by his question,maybe he was just as uncomfortable about her knowing his secrets as she was about him knowing hers"I know your name is Alline,you had a less then pleasent childhood,and Im not the only with a tattoo".Raven said mimicking his smirk from earier.

"first off thats no longer my name it stoped being my name a long time ago and yeah I did'ent exactly have the greatest childhood ever,and your wrong I don't have a tattoo I have a scare"said the Deceiver he hated talking about his past he did his best to forget it.

"was your dad the devil to"Raven asked continueing to smirk at him"never try and compete with a half demon on childhood trauma"said Raven almost sipathectly.

"hahaha I see why Beastboy likes you"said the Deceiver as he fell back to sleep.

Sighing softly Raven leaned back into her chair and removed her hood between hunting down a dangeres criminal and then having an intresting conversion with him and to top it all off a kiss from Beastboy she was exhausted,Raven closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair,but just then she heard the door open again remembering who the last visitor was she shot up and turned her head to see who it was she was surprising that she was hoping that maybe it was instead Robin walked in holding a cup of coffee in hand."so did I miss anything ."ask Robin looking from the Deceiver to Raven.

Raven let out a lound sigh and rested her head in her hand."you have no idea".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the Deceiver was awake and in the interrogation room,it was a small squere room with a table that had restraints on it and two chairs on ethere side of room also had a two way mirror which the othere Titans were standing behind watching Robin interragate the Deceiver."who are you working for".demanded Robin sitting in a chair on the othere side of the table with his back to the Deceiver stared back at Robin with a straight face."or what you don't have anything to threaten me with".said the Deceiver.

Quickly Robin jumped from his seat and grabbed him by the caller of his shirt and pulled him up so that they were face to face."you have no idea what im capable of".Robin said menacingly.

"Can you torture someone without pity can you inflict pain on someone without remorse".the Deceiver said unmoved by Robins actions and simply stared back at him.

The two stared at eacher there before Robins gaze faltered and he let go of the Deceiver."no I can't im not like you but thankfully I don't have to be".Robin said as he turned and left the room.

Robin walked into the adjacent room where the othere Titans were watching through the two way mirror,Robin was alittle angry that the Deceiver had called his bluff"Raven do you think you could read his mind again".asked Robin.

Raven was less then enthoughseastic about going into his mind after what happened before."I'll see what I can do".said Raven desiding to keep what happened last time to herself.

"Be careful".said Beastboy as she started to leave the turn to give him a quick smile and then exited the room.

"I was wondering when Robin was going to ask you for help"said the Deceiver.

Raven did'ent respond she sat in the chair across from him and looked deep into his eyes

"your going to try and read my mind again I would'ent recommend that"he said.

"why I did it last time"said Raven.

"thats because I was unprepared and in a great deal of pain...and asleep".the Deceiver said leaning forword in his chair with a smile on his face.

"So what your saying is all I have to do is inflict a lot of pain on you and I should be able to read you like a book"asked Raven her eyes glowing black.

The Deceivers smile faltered and he leaned back into his chair starring back at Raven trying to gauge whether or not she was bluffing."your bluffing your just like Robin and the rest of your friends you don't have it in your heart".

"you've bin inside of my mind you know that I would do anything to protect my friends who ever you've bin stealing for poses a threat to then and the city"Raven said her eyes unblinking.

The two stared at one another for a few minutes but to the Deceiver it seemed like an eternity starring into those black eyes and then starring right back at him almost like she was starring into his soul."alright I'll tell you everything I know".he was still unconvinist that she was willing to inflict phisical or psychologicl damage on be honest he just could'ent take those eyes starring at him any longer.

"Damn she's good".said Cyborg.

"No offence Robin but maybe you should let Raven do the intarragating from now on".said Beastboy smirking at Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes as he left the room and reentered the intarragation room as Raven without saying a word stound from her chair and left the room."alright I want to know everything you know about your employer".said Robin.

"Unfortunstely thats not very much I don't even know what he looks like".said the Deceiver.

"where did you meet him to drop off the package".asked Robin.

"The last place was a wharehouse on the outskirts of the city".said the Deceiver.

"Take us there".said Robin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you are chapter three hope everyone liked it if not please tell me why and for everyone who did thank you,I hope to have the next chapter up soon thank you and good night.


End file.
